The continuing goal in the automatic solution of systems of ordinary differential equations, as they arise in biological models, is an efficient computational algorithm handling both stiff and non-stiff systems. Efficient and reliable methods for obtaining the asymptotic values of solutions of non-linear systems require improvements in the current non-linear algebraic techniques.